Wands Out
by Pointofnoreturn
Summary: Harry is stranded in the middle of nowhere when, lo and behold he finds Cedric Diggory in a muggle bed&breakfast. There's only one room left... One-shot, Implied SLASH HPCD


A/N: In a moment of stupidity, I decided to write this. Umm, post GoF (they did the Triwizard competition), but Cedric didn't die. 

**WANDS OUT**

Harry looked around, having no idea where he was. It seemed like he was in the middle of nowhere.

The Dursleys had driven him out here. Harry had no idea what they were trying to achieve by that, but figured it must have something to do with starvation or wild animals. Not knowing what else to do, he started walking.

After about an hour of walking, Harry saw a signpost:

BED & BREAKFAST

And an arrow pointing towards a path on the right.

'Fair enough,' Harry thought. 'It's better than nothing…'

He rooted around in the pocket of Dudley's old (and incredibly baggy) trousers, wondering if he could find any muggle money. It wouldn't be a new occurrence to find things forgotten inside the mammoth pockets of Dudley's old clothes.

Harry's fingers met a piece of paper, which was somehow stuck to the inside of the pocket. He peeled it away and then could not believe his luck. Stuck to a boiled sweetie, which had been in turn stuck to the inside of his pocket, was a twenty-pound note. His eyes widened.

"What a time to start getting lucky," he said to nobody.

He walked down the rickety path and eventually saw a hopeful looking building, which even had cars parked outside it. He walked further towards the entrance and then spotted the sign above the door, in what was probably the umpteenth surprise that day:

DIGGORY'S B&B

He shrugged; it had to be a coincidence. It was obviously just wishful thinking that the boy he had fancied ever since the Triwizard tournament (despite the fact Cedric had accidentally hospitalised Professor Moody by throwing his golden egg at him) had anything to do with a muggle B&B.

So imagine his (umpteen-and-first) surprise when he heard a familiar voice as soon as he walked in.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Cedric standing behind the front desk in all his handsome glory.

"Cedric!" he exclaimed, walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm visiting my aunt, she's a squib she owns the place. I'm helping her out while she has the flu."

"Oh that's nice of you. You're staying here then?"

"Yeah, I just stay in one of the spare guest rooms. We never expected it to get so busy."

Harry smiled. He wasn't usually the type for idle chitchat but this time he didn't mind.

"So what are YOU doing here?" Cedric asked inquisitively. "I mean, not to be rude or anything but…"

"Oh yeah that's okay, I got dropped off by my relatives," Harry answered. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh… So you come here often?" Cedric asked cautiously.

Harry's eyes widened. Then he started to laugh.

"What?" Cedric asked, looking hurt.

"Oh nothing, it's just in the muggle world that's used as a pickup line," Harry answered, since he really didn't expect Cedric was trying to chat him up. 

Surprisingly enough though (umpteen-and-two), Cedric turned an unhealthy shade of red which suggested it was used exactly that way in the wizarding world as well. Harry could have kicked himself. Cedric cleared his throat.

"Well anyway I suppose you want a room," Cedric didn't quite ask, and Harry nodded. He was tired. Cedric looked down a long register. "Er there's no singles left but there's a double is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, how much is it?"

"Er that's sixty galle- pounds I mean," Cedric said. Harry's face dropped. He only had twenty.

"…I only have twenty," he said sullenly. "Well thanks anyway-"

"Oh no that's fine, I can make an allowance for a friend," Cedric said, smiling and taking the twenty.

"Oh right thanks!" Harry exclaimed. 'What a nice person Cedric is,' he thought. 'And sexy…'

"Well then, follow me and I shall show you to your room," said Cedric, walking to a corridor.

Harry followed Cedric, admiring the view (*ahem*). Finally they arrived at room number 69. Cedric let them in, and proceeded to give Harry a small tour of the room.

"There's the bathroom, there's all the muggley eliktronikey stuff, and here's the bed!" he said, grinning.

They were indeed standing beside a large, comfy-looking double bed.

"Well there you go, you are now proud denizen of the last vacant room in Diggory's B&B. Enjoy your stay," Cedric said politely.

"Wait did you say the last one?" Harry asked, remembering something he had heard Cedric say ("...I just stay in one of the spare guest rooms."). Cedric looked puzzled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well where are you going to sleep? You said you stayed in a spare guest room!"

"Oh right, you remember that," Cedric said, blushing slightly. "No problem I'll find somewhere else."

"Like where?" Harry asked incredulously. Cedric lowered his head.

"I dunno, a sofa or something, I'll be fine," he said very quickly.

"I'm not going to leave you without a bed in your aunt's bed 'n' breakfast!" Harry exclaimed. "I'LL find somewhere else!"

Harry was incredibly tired, but he could tell that Cedric was too, if not more so. Cedric was standing inches from the bed, which was looking very comfy behind him.

"Take it, then," Harry said to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the bed. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its freshly made glory. Cedric looked around at Harry again, and took a deep breath.

"You take it. You should get to sleep, I mean you did pay for some of it."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. He felt angry; he was arguing with Cedric over a bed, and knew this wasn't the place or time to be aroused by that thought. "The one who can claim the most rights to the hotel should get the bed. That's you. I'm telling you, Your aunt owns the place."

Cedric took a few paces away from the bed, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get some sleep."

Cedric watched Harry with a lustful look on his face.

"You just bought the last room," Cedric said. "If you hadn't arrived I would've had to work all night unless someone else turned up."

"And I would have had to walk all night," Harry snapped, trying his hardest not to be aroused by Cedric's chivalry. "It's just lucky I found this place - we're square."

"You said you got dropped off," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said Harry, cursing himself for not sticking to his story.

"This shouldn't have been the last room," said Cedric mulishly. "We should have anticipated this many customers."

"I shouldn't have been a customer in the first place!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the bed!"

"No," said Cedric.

He stepped further away from the bed to stand beside Harry. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from a good night's sleep.

"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.

Harry looked from Cedric to the bed. For one dreamy moment, he saw himself emerging from the comfy bed. He saw emerging from the bed in the morning, having had the best night's sleep all summer . . . and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. We can still sleep, just in the same bed is all."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we're friends right? We're both here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He pulled Harry into the bed and they snuggled down beneath the thick duvet.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence. Harry was suddenly struck by the fact that he was in bed with his crush. It would be a shame to waste that. Cedric, who sounded slightly nervous, eventually broke the silence.

"Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him.

They pulled out their wands as best as they could, seeing as neither had their wooden numbers with them.

After all that fuss, they didn't get any sleep anyway.

**THE END******


End file.
